


This Moment

by Lilypuddles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of alcohol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post dragons, these two will break me on day, this is just adorable cuteness in a tavern because it's Xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypuddles/pseuds/Lilypuddles
Summary: It's not a perfect moment, it's not quite a fairytale, but it'll do.Happy winterscrest! This is a little bit ofsweetness that I wrote just for the season, I hope you enjoy! I might have to expand on this sometime.
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	This Moment

Whitestone had two decent taverns, and tonight they where both full to bursting point, patrons spilling out onto the street with ale in hand. Since the final dragon had been taken down by Vox Machina, every night had been filled with partying and laughter, the city still in the throws of celebrating their survival. Somehow, the group of misfits that had been left behind to guard the city had found a table in the nicer of the two establishments, and were all staring at Allura in surprise at her confession. 

“Oh lass, are you being serious? You two are actually going to do it?” Drake grinned, holding up the pint in his hand to salute the human opposite him: “You want to ask our sweet little Kima to marry you?”

“Yes. Please don’t announce it  _ quite  _ so loudly.” Allura muttered, cheeks bright pink with embarrassment as Gilmore lent across to squeeze her arm, throwing her a smile of his own. 

“I think it's  _ wonderful.  _ We could do with something pleasant in the middle of all this clean up.”

The red-skinned tiefling beamed, holding up her own glass in agreement: “You should darling, I can’t believe you’ve waited this long…. Unless you’ve already done it and you summoned us all just to confess?” 

Drake snorted, shaking his head as he took another deep drink: “She couldn't have kept that a secret for more than a few minutes. Ain’t no ring on that finger.” 

Allura could feel her blush darkening as she look around at her friends. The dwarven man beside her had known her the longest, fought with her through many adventurers, The human on her other side had been her first real friend in Emon, and had lead her into many glorious misadventures. Beside him sat the tiefling woman Zahra, and her lover Kashaw, both people that Allura would have never associated with before the Chroma Conclave attacked, but had quickly become friends with as they did all they could to assist in protecting their home. At the edge of the table was the youngest of her new found family, Cassandra De Rolo, the sister of one of the disastrous adventurers she’d made friends with almost two years ago. The two of them had bonded over endless cups of tea and worrying about the people they loved as they fought for their freedom. 

“Well!” Shauns jovial tone cut through Alluras musing as he leant back in his chair, summoning a bottle of wine from nowhere: “This calls for a proper toast! To the soon-to-be Mrs and Mrs Vysoren.” 

“I haven’t even asked her yet.” The blonde pointed out as the sorcerer beside her summoned glasses and began to pour in mid-air: “She might say no.” 

Her protests were met by laughter from her friends as they all accepted their glasses, the softest voice of the group breaking through as Cassandra smiled: “She won’t. If you don’t hurry up and ask her she’ll beat you to it.” 

“Oh dearest, where  _ do _ you get your gossip from.” Zahra chucked as she held up her glass, distracting Allie from the sudden rush of butterflies that had invaded her stomach. The Lady of Whitestone was very rarely wrong in her observations: “To love, to family and the future.”

Her sentiment was echoed around the table as the chatter wondered into other topics, Vox Machina, dragons, the awful state Emon had been left in. Allura couldn’t help but let her thoughts wander to another time, and another group of people she adored setting the world to rights over expensive Alcohol.

“I know what you’re thinking about Lass.” Drake muttered beside her, his hand on her forearm and he squeezed gently, calling her attention to him: “We all knew about you two.”

“You did?” Allura asked in surprise, turning to face her friend as she toyed with the wine glass in her hand: “I tried not to make it too obvious.” 

The Dwarf snorted in amusement as he leant back: “Gods, you couldn’t have hidden it if you tried, you two are a force of nature when you’re in the same room. I couldn’t believe it when Kima told me you’d ended it.”

“It just….” The blonde sighed, avoiding her friends gaze as she thought: “There wasn’t a way we could have made it work. I had my work, she had hers, we both needed some time apart. And the more time we spent apart the easier it was not to think about it.”

“Didn’t work did it, Love has a funny way of doing exactly what it wants.” He replied lightly, grinning at her.

“No.”

“You’re soulmates lassie. We all came too close to dying again for you to worry about trivial things like work.” Drake pointed out, patting her arm again: “Listen to your heart, it knows what it wants.”

She paused for a minute, smiling as she glanced at her oldest friend. “How am I supposed to ask her? I’ve never proposed to anyone before.” 

“I should hope not!” He chuckled, taking another deep drink (he had always been able to hold far more ale than most people): “Its easy, you just  _ say  _ it.” 

“What, Lady Kima of Vord, will you marry me?” 

“Yes?” The voice behind her was laced with shock, but Allura would have been about to pick it out anywhere. 

“Shit-!” Allura turned so fast she almost fell off her chair, finding herself face to face with the woman she’d been thinking about: “Kima! Where did you-”

“-Ran out of stuff to hit.” The shorter cut across, ignoring the sudden silence that had settled over their assembled group of friends and most of the other patrons in the inn. They’d noticed the other woman's entrance but hadn’t said a word, delighting in the chance to let the situation play out between the two women: “Did you mean that, Allie?”

The blonde paused for a second, taking in the sight in front of her, the halfling woman was still bloodstained, a smear of grime across her cheeks, this was the woman she’d fallen for almost sixteen years ago, the only person that had ever dared to tell her to shut up and sit down. She loved Kima, and it wasn’t quite the beautiful romantic proposal she’d been thinking of, but somehow, this was perfect. In the noise and the clutter of a tavern surrounded by their friends, it was the same place their story had started.

Leaning forwards, she took one of her hands in her own, holding it tight as she smiled: “Yes.” 

“Alright.” Kima grinned, leaning forwards and pressing a chaste kiss against the blondes lips, ignoring the cheering surrounding them. Swinging herself up onto the chair beside Allura, she retrieved her coin purse, throwing it directly into the waiting hands of the barkeep: “A round for everyone! I’m getting  _ fucking  _ married!” 


End file.
